Cronologia:Prima dello schianto
Prima del 1960 Data incerta * Secondo la versione del Podcast del 26 Maggio 2006, viene costruita La statua (che in realtà potrebbe però essere stata edificata, quale "diversivo", dalla DHARMA o dalla Hanso Foundation) 1881 * Naufragio della Black Rock. 1894 * Nasce Alvar Hanso. 1900 * Nasce Joop. 1937 * Luglio, 2. Amelia Earhart e Fred Noonan scompaiono mentre stanno attraversando il pacifico in volo. 1938 * Nasce M. David Benson, il fondatore della Apollo Candy Company, da Nils e Elli Benson. 1940 * Ottobre, 15. Nasce Emily Annabeth Locke. 1947/48 * Nasce Bernard Nadler. 1949 * Nasce Isaac di Uluru. Tra il 1950 e il 1954 * Nasce Rose Henderson 1952 * Nasca la GWO (Global Welfare Consortium) in Svizzera. 1955 * Dicembre. John Locke è concepito da Anthony Cooper e Emily Annabeth Locke ( , ), quest'ultima infatti dirà all'infermiera di essere incinta di sei mesi quando si ritrova in ospedale in seguito all'incidente. 1956 * Maggio, 30. Nasce John Locke. Emily Annabeth Locke discute con sua madre perchè ha appena visto l'uomo che ama. Lei corre fuori per strada sotto il temporale e proprio lì viene investita da un auto che causa la nascita prematura di Locke * Giugno? - Emily Annabeth Locke, la madre e l'infermiera, dopo che il piccolo John è uscito dall'incubatrice, vedono Richard Alpert che osserva dietro il vetro della camera d'ospedale il bambino. Tra il 1954 e il 1964 * Adamo ed Eva muoiono nella caverna (periodo del decesso dedotto da Jack valutando il deterioramento degli abiti). Anni '60 * Nasce Benjamin Linus a Portland, mentre la madre, Emily Linus, muore durante il parto. 1961 o 1962 Richard Alpert visita il piccolo Locke che vive in una casa adottiva. Dichaira di venire da una scuola speciale per fare un esperimento con John. Locke non passa il test e Richard, visibilmente infastidito, dice che Locke "non è ancora pronto", andandosene infastidito. Locke è descitto come un bambino di 5 anni nella presentazione dell'episodio. 1962 * M. David Benson fonda la Apollo Candy Company a San Francisco. * Ottobre, 16. Inizia la cirisi missilistica di Cuba, che porterà il mondo sull'orlo di una guerra nucleare. Nello Sri Lanka video, Alvar Hanso indica il 1962 come un momento cruciale per le sorti del mondo e spinge le Nazioni Unite a indagare sulla formula matematica che predice la fine del mondo. 1964 * M. David Benson perfeziona la ricetta delle Barrette Apollo e inizia a distribuirle. 1967 * Nasce Jack Shephard, da Christian e Margo Shephard. * Nasce Libby. 1968 * Nasce Sayid Jarrah. (Aveva 23 anni quando è stato catturato durante la Guerra del Golfo. * Nasce Mr. Eko. 1969 * Nasce James Ford. Anni '70 * La Apollo Candy Company è in cattive condizioni ma, grazie all'intervento di Alvar Hanso (fondatore della Hanso Foundation), la compagnia viene salvata dal fallimento. La Apollo Candy Company è oggi la fornitrice privata di cioccolato di Alvar Hanso e delle sue società. *Parte il progetto DHARMA. *Viene costruita la stazione cigno. *Ben e Roger Linus arrivano sull'isola con la DHARMA Initiative. 1971 * Maggio, 20. Nasce Sam Thomas. 1972 o 1973 Primavera. Al liceo, Locke è stato rinchiuso in un armadietto e un docente lo libera. Più tardi questo stesso docente gli comunica che la Mittelos Bioscience, nella persona del dottor Richard Alpert gli ha offerto l'opportunità di andare ad un campo scientifico a Portland: Locke però rifiuta l'offerto di fronte al docente che gli ricorda che "alcuni non nascono per essere dei super eroi". John Locke è descritto come un ragazzo di 16 anni nella presentazione dell'episodio. 1974 * Novembre, 27. Nasce Jin-Soo Kwon da una prostituta, che affida il bambino a Mr. Kwon, anche se non è sicura che sia il vero padre. 1975 * Ana-Lucia Cortez nasce da Teresa Cortez. * Viene registrato il Video dello Sri Lanka, con Alvar Hanso. 1976 * Nasce Charlie Pace, da Megan Pace e Simon Pace. 1977 * Anthony Cooper, usando il falso nome "Tom Sawyer", truffa i genitori di James Ford. A causa di questo, il padre di James uccide la moglie e si suicida. James Ford (aveva 8 anni) scrive una lettera a questo "Mr. Swyer", giurando che si sarebbe vendicato. * Febbraio/Marzo. Sam Austentorna dalla guerra. Sua moglie Diane resta incinta dopo la relazione con Wayne Janssen. * Maggio/Giugno. Nasce Kate Austen. * Nasce Hugo Reyes, da David e Carmen Reyes. Anni '80 * Mikhail Bakunin è impegnato in Afghanistan durante l'occupazione dell'esercito sovietico (durata dal 1979 al 1989). 1980 * Marzo, 20. Nasce Sun-Hwa Kwon. * E' di quest'anno il copyright dei filmati di orientamento della stazioni Perla e Cigno. 1981 * Nasce Boone Carlyle da Sabrina Carlyle. * Ottobre, 27. Nasce Claire Littleton, da Christian Shephard e Carole Littleton. * Dicembre, 7. Una delegazione dell'Hanso Group (H.G.) (segnalata sulla blast door map). 1982 * Nasce Rachel Blake. 1983 * Nasce Shannon Rutherford, da Adam Rutherford. 1984 * Ottobre, 28. "Suspected shutdown date" (scritto sulla blast door map). * Dicembre, 25. Per Natale Liam Pace riceve in regalo un Voltron e Charlie Pace un pianoforte. 1985 * "AH/MDG incident" (scritto sulla blast door map. 1987 * Hanso Foundation funding of the DHARMA Initiative ends, as per the Hugh McIntyre interview. The truth of this is uncertain. * David Reyes abbandona la sua famiglia. * All'età di 19 anni, James Ford prende il nome "Sawyer" e diventa un truffatore, a causa di un debito di 6.000$. * Dicembre, 21. Probabile data della Purga. 1988 * Lenny e Sam registrano I numeri durante una missione navale nel pacifico. * Sam utilizza I numeri per vincere 50.000$ in un concorso indovina-fagioli. * Danielle Rousseau naufraga assieme alla propria equipe sull'Isola dopo aver sentito la trasmissione dei numeri. * Danielle sostituisce il segnale di trasmissione dei Numeri, con la sua richiesta di aiuto * Gli ultimi membri dell'equipe scientifica vengono uccisi da Danielle per via della malattia che li ha contagiati. * Danielle partorisce Alexandra Rousseau, che viene presa dagli Altri una settimana dopo. 1989 * Desmond inizia ad uscire con Ruth. * Agosto, 15. Kate e Tom seppelliscono una capsula del tempo. All'interno c'è una cassetta audio, un berretto e un modellino di un aereo. La capsula verrà dissotterrata dai due nel 2002. Anni '90 1991 *Sayid viene catturato durante la Guerra del Golfo. *Kelvin Joe Inman e Sam Austen partecipano al conflitto nelle file dell'esercito Americano. 1992 * Maggio. Emily Annabeth Locke, la madre di Locke viene ricoverata all'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa. * Sabrina Carlyle e Adam Rutherford si sposano, rendendo Shannon e Boone fratellastri. 1993 * Mikhail Bakunin arriva sull'isola. Sostiene che a che a quell'epoca era già avvenuta la Purga ) 1994 * Agosto, 24. Nasce Walter Lloyd. * Locke fa parte di una comune in California e carica un autostoppista, Eddie, che però si rivela essere un infiltrato della polizia. * Peter Thompson difende la società Wiliamsburgo Tobaco da una azione intentata dalle vittime del cancro. 1995 * Una sttimana prima del suo matrimonio con Ruth, Desmond decide di entrare in un monastero. * Desmond viene espulso dal monastero e incontra Penelope Widmore. 1996 * Michael Dawson viene investito da una macchina. Susan parte per Amsterdam e lascia Michael, portando con sé il loro figlio Walt. * Desmond chiede a Charles Widmore la mano di sua figlia Penny, ma gli viene negata. Desmond e Penny fanno un'ultima foto insieme, prima di lasciarsi. *Sam Thomas e Sonya iniziano a frequentarsi. * Durante il suo addestramento militare, Desmond inizia ad avere delle esperienze simili a viaggi nel tempo mentali, che lo trasportano nel dicembre 2004, quando il suo sé del futuro sta viaggiando in elicottero dall'isola alla nave. Daniel Faraday gli suggerisce di andare a visitare il Farday del passato al Queens College di Oxford. * Charles Widmore si aggiudica all'asta il diario di bordo della Black Rock. * Desmond va da Penny, che nel frattempo si è trasferita, e le chiede il suo nuovo numero di telefono, così da poterla chiamare 8 anni dopo, cioè il 24 dicembre 2004, dalla nave. 1997 * Sayid aiuta Noor Abed Jazeem (aka Nadia) a fuggire. 1998 * Mr. Thompson difende la Globoco Oil, accusata di aver disperso rifiuto cancerogeni. 1999 * Aprile, 4. Desmond esce di prigione. Charles Widmore lo aspetta e gli dice di andarsene e dimenticare Penelope Widmore. dal 2000 al 2003 2000 *Sam Toomey suicides by shotgun, about twelve years after hearing the Numbers in the listening station. *Locke is living in Tustin, suffering from depression, and loses his government benefits after refusing to go to therapy. He is approached by Peter Talbot who informs him Locke's father intends to marry Peter's mother. Peter is killed. Locke demands that Cooper end his con. Cooper pushes Locke through the hotel window. Locke loses the use of his legs; Cooper flees to Mexico. *Libby's husband, David, dies in 2000 or perhaps early 2001. *Sun and Jin are married. *Two months later, Jin, on behalf of Mr. Paik, buys a panda for a newborn Chinese minister's grandson. *Shortly after Sun's wedding to Jin, Jin's mother threatens to reveal herself to be a prostitute unless Sun pays her a $100,000 extortion. Sun locates Mr. Kwon, Jin's father, whom she thought was dead, and then pays the extortion, threatening Mrs Kwon to never show up again. *June 14th – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in London, England. *September 11th – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. *Adam Rutherford is killed, and Sarah is injured in the same car accident. They are both brought to St. Sebastian Hospital. *Penelope tracks down Desmond at a stadium in Los Angeles. *Jack meets Desmond for the first time at the stadium. *Jack discovers Sarah can walk. *Desmond meets Libby at a coffee shop shortly after arriving in the United States. (Los Angeles?) She loans him her dead husband's boat. 2001 *January 1st – Alvar Hanso makes another public appearance in Copenhagen, Denmark. *February 23rd – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Paris, France. *Desmond begins the boat race in Libby's boat. *Desmond arrives on the Island and begins pushing the button with Kelvin Joe Inman. *Sawyer tries to con Cassidy, who conceives a child by him before he leaves with her money. *Kate kills Wayne and begins her life on the run from the law. *Kate, a few months later seeks her mother in Iowa, meets Cassidy, who is pregnant. The two evade Edward Mars. *Juliet helps her sister Rachel conceive a child *Megan, daughter of Charlie's brother Liam, is born. (She seems to be around 2 years old in 2004 when Charlie visits Liam in Sydney) *June - Sabine becomes pregnant. *July 7th – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Geneva, Switzerland. *September 18th – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Rome, Italy. *September 20th - Juliet leaves Rachel and boards the submarine. *September 21st – Juliet arrives on the island. *September 28th - Juliet meets Harper for her first therapy session, and Ben gives Juliet a house. *December 31st – Alvar Hanso makes a public appearance in Madrid, Spain, this is his last public appearance before his four-year hiatus due to his "imprisonment" by Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. 2002 *Charlie dates Lucy Heatherton in order to steal from her rich father Francis Heatherton to pay for his drug addiction. Francis gives Charlie a job, which he accepts in an attempt to become respectable, but cannot complete even a single day of work due to heroin withdrawal. Lucy discovers this and the theft, telling Charlie he will never take care of anyone. *Kate has Tom Brennan help her see her dying mother in the hospital. They dig up the time capsule. He dies in a shootout as Kate avoids capture. *After delivering her baby, Cassidy visits Sawyer in prison. *Kate attempted to assume a new life by relocating to Florida under the alias Monica, where she married a police officer named Kevin Callis. Callis did not know her true identity. Months later Kate drugged Callis and leaves him, after tearfully revealing some of the truth about her history. *March – Sabine dies. Juliet asks Ben to let her leave, but she agrees to stay on the premise that Jacob will cure Rachel's just-returned cancer. 2003 *Two years after her car accident, Sarah marries Jack. *Hurley leaves the mental institution and wins the lottery playing the Numbers. *Mr. Paik orders Jin to "deliver a message" to Byung Han. When Jin does so non-violently, Mr. Paik sends him again the next day with a hitman. Jin saves Byung Han's life by beating him bloody so the hitman need not kill him. When Jin returns home, Sun sees Jin washing the blood from his hands. tra il 2003 e il 2004 *Jack unsuccessfully operates on Angelo Busoni and is left by Sarah. ("The Hunting Party") After his divorce, he goes to Thailand. There he meets Achara, who gives him a tattoo. *Jack suspects his father is having an affair with his ex-wife. He attacks Christian, is arrested (and bailed out by Sarah), and Christian, who was over 50 days sober, goes back into heavy drinking. *Ray Mullen says that his wife died, "eight months ago Wednesday" when Kate arrived at his farm. 2004 *Canned pears in Ray Mullen's pantry, where Kate hid her wages, are dated 2003 and 2004. ("Tabula Rasa") *Since Rose and Bernard are newlyweds and were married soon after meeting, it can be assumed that their meeting took place in the winter of 2003/2004. ("S.O.S.") *Kelvin begins repairing boat, leaving Desmond alone in the Hatch. ("Live Together, Die Alone") February 2004 *Claire learns that she is pregnant. She visits a psychic (Richard Malkin) with her friend Rachel. He does not give her a reading after seeing something "blurry".("Raised by Another") April 2004 *Thomas decides to leave Claire after deciding that becoming a young father is a bad idea. Claire insists that Malkin give her another reading and he reveals that she shouldn't give away the baby or the baby will be in danger.("Raised by Another") *Mr. Eko's passport listed as Oduduwa Ulu had a date of issue of April 16.("?") June 2004 *Likely date that Kate arrived at Ray Mullen's farm. Ray says she worked for him for almost three months before she was apprehended.("Tabula Rasa") *Approximately the month Bernard proposes to Rose. ("S.O.S.") July 2004 *Jack sees his father, Christian Shephard operate on a patient under the influence, and releases the information. His father loses his job. ("All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") *Ben told Sayid he arrived on the Island by hot air balloon on this date. Later, this is found to be a lie, however, it may still be based on the date that the real Henry Gale arrived on the Island. ("One of Them") August 2004 *Sayid is apprehended by the CIA to make a deal: put his friend Essam in custody to get the location of Nadia. ("The Greater Good") September 2004 primo Settembre *Sun Kwon devises a scheme to disappear from her family.("House of the Rising Sun") *Walt's mother Susan dies. Michael goes to Australia to get his son back.("Special") *Ana Lucia is hired by Christian to be his bodyguard. ("Two for the Road") metà Settembre *Locke cannot participate in the Walkabout he was eager to join. ("Walkabout") *Shannon tries to con Boone but gets conned herself. ("Hearts and Minds") *Jack's mother asks him to go to Sydney in order to bring his father home. ("White Rabbit") 15 o 16 Settembre *Sawyer bumps into Christian and Ana Lucia's car outside a Cocktail Bar. Ana Lucia and Christian part ways. ("Two for the Road") *Sawyer meets Christian in the Cocktail Bar. ("Outlaws") (date estimated by Sawyer in "Exodus, Part 1") *Christian dies of an alcohol-abuse-related heart attack. ("White Rabbit") *Sawyer kills Frank Duckett. ("Outlaws") (contradicting date given in "One of Us") 16 Settembre *Gary Troup is interviewed by Laird Granger on Book Talk for his upcoming book, Bad Twin. (The Lost Experience) 19 Settembre *Following a bar fight, Sawyer is arrested by the Sydney police.("Hearts and Minds") ("Exodus, Part 1") *Boone reports Shannon's abusive boyfriend to the Sydney police while Sawyer is brought in.("Hearts and Minds") *Nikki and Paulo kill Howard L. Zukerman by poisoning his food. They then steal his $8,000,000 diamonds and flee from the scene.("Exposé") 20 Settembre *Kate attempts to leave Ray Mullen's farm in the night, but he convinces her to stay one more night.("Tabula Rasa") *Ben finds out that he has a large tumor on his spine.("The Cost of Living") 21 Settembre *Kate leaves with Ray Mullen, thinking she is going to the train station but she is actually being set up to be arrested by Edward Mars. ("Tabula Rasa") *Richard Malkin gives Claire a ticket for Oceanic Flight 815 after she decides not to let her baby be adopted. ("Raised by Another") *Just as Essam prepares to follow through with his suicide bombing, where he would be subsequently apprehended by the CIA, Sayid confesses that he is setting him up. Overcome with despair, Essam holds a gun to Sayid's head, but then shoots himself instead. Sayid then changes flights for the next day to buy time to bury his friend.("The Greater Good") *Charlie visits his brother Liam, only to discover that unlike him, Liam has a family now.("The Moth") *Juliet receives Ben's x-rays and discovers he has a tumor on his back. She confronts Ben about Jacob curing her sister of cancer. ("One of Us") *Shannon and Boone sleep together.("Hearts and Minds") *Charlie meets Lily at a bar. She claims to be a Drive Shaft fan and they spend the night together. Sometime during the night, they use a good amount of his heroin stash. ("Exodus, Part 2") *Jack goes to find his father at the hotel. He ends up finding him in the morgue. 22 Settembre *Waking up in his hotel room at 5:23 in the morning, Walt wants to watch his favorite show on TV. Because of this, he and Michael have a lengthy argument. ("Exodus, Part 1") *As Charlie prepares to leave for his flight, he gets in a fight with Lily over the last of the heroin. ("Exodus, Part 2") *Sawyer is released from the Sydney police cell and deported. ("Exodus, Part 1") *After discovering that he had slept in, Hurley makes a mad dash for the airport. ("Exodus, Part 2") *At Sydney Airport, Jack argues with Chrissy, an Oceanic Airlines ticket agent, about allowing him to bring the coffin containing his dead father's body with him on the plane. ("White Rabbit") *Jin is waiting in line at the Oceanic ticket counter when Jack is arguing with Chrissy. Unbeknownst to him, Sun intends to slip out of the airport and disappear from his life, but decides against it at the last moment. ("House of the Rising Sun") *Ana Lucia is waiting in line behind Jack. When she hears Jack arguing with Chrissy, she decides to call her mother. ("Two for the Road") *While in the airport, Charlotte Malkin finds Mr. Eko and delivers a message to him from Yemi that was given to her while she was "between places". Greatly disturbed and offended by Charlotte's words, Eko nearly loses it until Libby intervenes. ("?") *Jack and Ana Lucia have an encounter at the airport bar. ("Exodus, Part 1") *Kate gets checked in and tries to fight Edward Mars for the miniture airplane. *Boone fails to get him and Shannon seats in first class. When Shannon learns about this, she reports Sayid, who had asked her to watch his bag, to airport security. ("Exodus, Part 1") *Michael makes a phone call to his mom. Because of this, he misses John Locke who is passing by in his wheelchair behind him. ("Exodus, Part 2") *Rose has a brief encounter with John Locke at the airport. ("S.O.S.") Nikki and Paulo toast the success of their crime at the airport restaurant and are interrupted by Boone and Shannon arguing. *They promise each other to never end up like them. ("Exposé") *Jin and Sun have a meal at the airport restaurant when Sun accidentally spills coffee on her husband's shirt. ("Exodus, Part 1") *On his way to the bathroom, Jin walks past Sayid who is escorted by airport security after they have verified that he is not a terrorist. In the airport bathroom, Jin encounters a man who is working for Jin's father-in-law, Mr. Paik, and who threatens Jin that he should not try to run away with his wife. ("Exodus, Part 2") *Hurley rushes through the airport, overcoming various obstacles on his way, such as having to purchase a second ticket due to his size. At the luggage check point, he encounters Leslie Arzt. ("Exodus, Part 2") *John Locke is one of the first passengers to board Oceanic Flight 815. Because the special wheelchair used to carry handicapped passengers on board is missing, JD and Michelle have to carry him on board. ("Exodus, Part 2") *All the passengers board Oceanic Flight 815. Hurley is the last one to make it. ("Exodus, Part 2") *04:15 GMT (14:15 Sydney time) - Oceanic Flight 815 departs from Sydney.--("Exodus, Part 2") *10:00 GMT - the flight loses radio contact six hours after takeoff and turns south to circle back towards Fiji. ("Pilot, Part 1") *In the barracks, Juliet almost shows Ben's X-Rays to Amelia until someone arrives at her home for a book club meeting. ("The Envelope") *After leaving the Swan, Desmond secretly follows Kelvin all the way to the cove. He finds his boat docked there, still in one piece. A fight ensues between the two men and Desmond accidentally kills (assumed, status unknown) Kelvin. Desmond rips the fail-safe key off of Kelvin's neck and rushes back to the Swan but before he can make it back, the timer reaches zero, resulting in a brief system failure. ("Live Together, Die Alone") *12:00 GMT - Eight hours after takeoff, Flight 815 nears the Island and encounters turbulence induced from the electromagnetic energy underneath the Swan overflowing due to the system failure. This eventually causes the plane to break up over the Island. ("Exodus, Part 1")